


Word to the Wise

by dragonryder94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Fem!Merlin - Freeform, Sass, Tattoos, arthur is a peeping tom, dollophead, genderswapage, very soft description of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94





	Word to the Wise

Prince Arthur of Camelot was upset…furious was a better word actually. His maidservant, Merlin, was nowhere to be found and it was nearly midday.

As he stalked to Gaius' chambers he formulated plans to make her suffer. Mucking out the stables, cleaning all his armor, scrubbing the floors of his room. The list was almost never ending.

As he flung open the door he saw immediately that the court physician was not in the room, but he heard a soft singing coming from the door up the stairs, which he knew to be Merlin's.

Quietly he walked up the stairs and pushed the cracked door open. What he saw prompted him to stop stark still and not move a muscle.

Merlin was sitting in a tub of water, steam rising in gentle swirls around her naked body. Arthur didn't care that she was a servant, and technically below him on the food chain, she was still a woman and didn't deserve to be gawked at. But he had never expected her to be so…..beautiful under the baggy trousers and tunics she regularly wore.

Her skin was even fairer as it continued down the length of her body, and was dotted with freckles. It looked so soft and supple, and subconsciously Arthur wondered what it would be like to run his hands all over it. Unbound her dark hair hung to her waist in loose waves.

She took no notice of her visitor, which was why her hands gathered her hair into a knot at the base of her skull, pinning it out of the way so she could wash her shoulder. It gave him an uninterrupted view of her smooth back, making his hands clench.

Cupping her hands she poured water down her back, one hand washing her body with a cloth. Her quiet humming slowed as she continued washing, tossing the rag away and letting her hair back down so she could dip down under the water. The black strands plastered to her back as she wiped her eyes of excess water.

Sighing she stood and Arthur was surprised to see what looked like a red and gold tattoo wrapping around her torso. His gaze continued down to her unexpectedly pert bottom, which lead to legs that looked miles long.

Swallowing dryly his eyes bulged as she turned to retrieve her towel. Her breasts were perky, nipples small dusky crowns in the centers. Shaking his head he looked closer to confirm what he had seen earlier. It was in fact of a tattoo. Red and gold, completely magnificent. It was Camelot's crest, the head of the dragon just above her left breast, wings stretching over her abdomen, and tail wrapping around her back.

As she toweled her body dry and stepped out of the tub the prince decided that it was a good time for him to take his leave, so leave he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the prince was safely back in his chambers he was reeling. His servant, a common girl, was making him act like a complete fool. He was the Crown Prince of Camelot for God's sake! He couldn't lose his head over catching some girl in her bath.

He sat at his desk and folded his hands under his chin as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. His chamber door opened and without looking up he knew it was Merlin. No one except her entered his room without knocking.

Looking up he was surprised to see his maidservant in a dress. It might have been the only one the she owned, but it was no less lovely because of that. It was dark blue, but he could not tell if it had sleeves or not, for she wore her normal coat over it, as well as her signature red neckerchief. Her hair had been done up in a braid and pinned to her head, and was still slightly damp.

Humming lightly she went about straightening Arthur's bed as he said,

"And just where have you been? It took nearly an hour for me to get my breakfast." Rolling her eyes as she smoothed the front of her dress as she replied,

"You gave me the morning off my Lord. Did you forget?" Arthur narrowed his eyes and said exasperatedly,

"Sorry Merlin. It isn't my job to remember your days off." Making a dangerous face her blue eyes flashed for a moment as she snarked angrily,

"So you can't bring yourself to remember the few hours that you gave me off, but you're perfectly happy to bring yourself to yell at me for it?" The prince's mouth clicked shut and he scowled deeply when he realized that she was right. Rolling his eyes for appearances sake he waved her away and said condescendingly,

"Right, my fault. Whatever. I need you to polish my armor. Father is having a feast for the local lords with daughters old enough for marriage. I expect it to be sparkling." He didn't miss the way her hands clenched around the water pitcher she was holding when he mentioned the ladies coming that evening. She sighed and nodded before he continued,

"And Merlin? Make sure the rest of my ceremonial outfit is clean and ready to wear. Father doesn't expect anything less than perfection. And neither do I. Just something to keep in mind." His servant smiled and bowed before saying sweetly,

"Of course my Lord." She turned to the door as if to leave, but stopped abruptly and turned around again to see Arthur examining some paperwork. Smiling a syrupy smile she said in a simpering tone,

"Oh, and my Lord?" He nodded to acknowledge his slight listening and she continued,

"It is considered rude and very inappropriate when a man, especially a prince, watches a woman bathe." At these words Arthur froze and Merlin smirked, continuing,

"Especially in her own chambers. The only reason I've not considered telling anyone is because you are the Prince and it would tarnish your good image. Nothing more than a word to the wise my Lord. Good day." Arthur looked up in time to see her leave his room, hips swaying under her dress with more force then was necessary. Face palming he called out,

"That's a nice tattoo by the way!" She didn't turn around as she yelled back,

"Thanks dollophead!"


End file.
